militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Abner W. C. Nowlin
|death_place = Washington, D.C |restingplace = Glenwood Cemetery, Washington, D.C. |party = |otherparty = |spouse = Eugenia Adelaid Terry Louisa Nivilson Watkins |children = Ernest, Celia, Ruby |residence = |alma_mater = College of William and Mary |profession = lawyer |battles = American Civil War |allegiance = Confederate States of America |branch = Confederate Army |unit = 24th Virginia Infantry |rank = Captain |serviceyears = 1861–1863 }} Abner Wentworth Clopton Nowlin (October 11, 1833 – March 7, 1906) was a nineteenth-century farmer, Confederate officer, politician, editor and lawyer from Virginia, who spent the final years of his life assisting fellow veterans and others at the Central Union Mission in Washington, D.C. Early and family life Born in Carroll County, Virginia, to merchant Bryan Ward Nowlin (1796-1860) and his wife the former Martha Clopton, Abner Nowlin received a private education. By 1850, his father farmed in Henry County, Virginia with the help of Abner and his other sons: Thomas Nowlin (b. 1832), Dr. John B.W Nowlin (1836-1911) and David Nowlin (1839-1896).1850 U.S. Federal Census for Henry county, not stated His family may have owned enslaved persons by 1850."Bryant Nowlin" owned 20 slaves in the 1850 U.S. Federal Census, Appomattox, Not stated; Bryant Nowlin also owned an enslaved black man (possibly leased to another) in Roanoke, Virginia; similar entries showed in the 1860 census, as well as many slaves owned by B.H. Nowlin in Lynchburg and Peyton W. Nowlin in adjacent Campbell County, both places that Abner Nowlin later lived or visited. Abner Nowlin studied privately, then graduated from the College of William and Mary in 1855, and read law. His paternal ancestors, three O'Nolan brothers (James, John and William Nowlan), emigrated from Ireland in the 18th century and helped settle southwest Virginia, changing the spelling of the family name to "Nowlin."History of Patrick and Henry Counties, p. 205 He married Eugenia Adelaid Terry of Pittsylvania County on September 10, 1855, in Halifax County, but she died on December 6, 1859. The widower remarried, to Louisa N. Nowlin and raised her son Ernest as well as had daughters Lelia (b. 1865) and Ruby (1866-1953). Ruby was blind, and spent most of her adult life at a home for the blind in Washington, D.C.1870 U.S. Federal Census for Abner W.C. Nowlin, Sulphur Springs, Carroll County, Virginia.http://www.genealogy.com/forum/surnames/topics/nowlin/1050/ Career Admitted to the bar, Nowlin began his private legal practice in southwest Virginia. He became assistant editor of the new The Times newspaper in Wytheville in 1856, and the following year was a featured speaker a Fourth of July festivities in the Odd Fellows lodge, but left town by 1858.Mary B. Kegley, Wythe County, Virginia: A Bicentennial History (Wythe County Board of Supervisors 1989) pp. 10, 315 His father died of pneumonia in March 1860, as Virginia contemplated secession. As the Civil War began, Nowlin enlisted as a private in the Confederate Army in Lynchburg on May 24, 1861, and earned a promotion to full captain on May 10, 1862 before resigning and mustering out on March 23, 1863. He served as a collector for the 59th district of Virginia for the remainder of the war.pardon application, available online through ancestry.com; Daniel H. Hoge of Blacksburg recommended the application be granted on August 15, 1865 His brother John B.W. Nowlin also served in the Confederate Army in southwest Virginia and into Tennessee, where he later established a residence and practice in Nashville. After receiving a pardon, Nowlin resumed practicing law and also farmed 380 acres in western Campbell County.Tax assessment list June-Dec 1866 for Virginia District 5; 1870 U.S. Federal Census, selected non-populations schedules, for Campbell, Western division (one of the largest acreages on the page) The first postwar Virginia General Assembly elected Nowlin a judge.William S. Nowlin was one of Campbell County's delegates in that session In 1871 voters elected Abner Nowlin to the Virginia Senate, where he served until 1875, when he was succeeded by fellow Confederate veteran John Dickenson (Virginia). By 1879, Nowlin and his family lived in Washington D.C., where he worked at 4 I Street N.W. and at some time edited the Richmond Whig. Over the following years, Nowlhe listed himself in various city directories as an assistant postmaster (1880), journalist, real estate lawyer and an editor. He was listed as a copyholder public printer for Virginia in Washington D.C. in 1891.U.S. Register of Civil, Military and Naval Service 1863-1959 p. 882 In the 1900 census, after wife's death and his daughter Lila's marriage, he was listed both as a lawyer and as the assistant superintendent of the Central Union Mission (founded in 1884 and D.C.'s oldest social service agency).http://www.missiondc.org/history/ At the Central Union Mission, he was commonly referred to with the honorific "judge". Death and legacy Judge Nowlin died on March 7, 1906, of injuries received several days earlier in a tussle as he evicted Leo Fitzgerald from the boardinghouse.Washington Post, March 8, 1906, page 2, He is interred at the Glenwood Cemetery in Washington, D.C.https://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=153102449 A petition he signed urging amnesty be granted to Confederate veterans is held in the special collections division at Virginia Tech in Blacksburg, Virginia.http://ead.lib.virginia.edu/vivaxtf/view?docId=vt/viblbv00960.xml References Category:1833 births Category:1906 deaths Category:Virginia State Senators Category:Virginia lawyers Category:Confederate States Army officers Category:People of Virginia in the American Civil War Category:19th-century American politicians